


What do we have here?

by Ship_wreck



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, Transformers (MTMTE)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is before Megatron betrayed the cause, for my friend the overlord fucker, i guess??, lovey dovey decepticons, makes it easier, multiple overloads, s i n, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Overlord are having a secret relationship, and it will be kept that way. But just because it's secret doesn't mean you two can't meet up and have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do we have here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fe-rix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fe-rix).



Checking your surroundings, you're cautious about each step. Bringing up the private comm message, you see the area they were talking about. Walking through the crowded area, your spark starts to race in its chamber when getting close to the meeting area. Repeating the same thing over and over again, "It's all worth it in the end." whenever the nerves started getting to you.  
It's true, having a fugitive criminal as a boyfriend wasn't exactly the easiest, and both of you have thought about simply cutting all contact off, but neither could stand the thought. So it was decided to continue this crazy love story, but in private.  
Why the phase-sixer had chosen you, of all mechs, you'll never understand. But of all the lovers you've had, he's been the most genuine. Sure, he's done some pretty terrible things in his time, but he had reason- it was all for the cause. Everyone just kept stopping him, and he had to make sure they wouldn't get in his way anymore, or anyone else's ever again. He'd even introduced you to Megatron, our great leader. Even after Megatron told him to get rid of you, he didn't. He refused to, to be exact. He refused Megatron's, our great leaders, wishes for you. After that, you knew he wasn't simply using you as his play toy.

Shaking your head, the memories dissipated as you continued forward. Walking into the long dark alley way, you remember the message said not to turn up your optics. Sighing, you just kept walking with both hands forward until they hit a wall. A new message popped up on the private comm and upon checking it, the only words showing up were, "Look behind you," but before you could even react, large hands wrapped around you with a dark chuckle resinating behind you. Grinning, you used the wall and those strong arms to launch yourself up, only to now be resting on the large mechs shoulders with a blade to his main energon lines.

You could see the grin on his face widen at this, optics closing. "Just as quick as last time, darling." After a few nano kliks, you couldn't help but laugh as well, storing the knife away before letting him set you back down on the ground, except now facing him. Looking up at Overlord, you smiled brightly and put both arms up for him to pick you back up again. Complying, his arms rested around your hips, whilst yours wrapped around his neck and he softly pressed your back against the wall. "Eager are we?" He chuckled lowly, being cut off when you locked lips with him, the vibrations of his chuckle still there for a little.

Passionately kissing for what seemed like hours, he was the one to break the kiss, moving down to your neck, suckling on the sensitive energon lines there. When soft gasps came from your vocaliser, you could feel the grin on his face. Nipping down the main energon line, whimpers could be heard from your direction, only revving Overlord up even more. Still sucking and nipping, his hands now started to wonder from your hips, after propping you up on his knee, and further down, tickling at the edges of your paneling. It was all simple teasing until he rubbed at a particularly sensitive bunch of wires under your hip plating.  
Arching your back and gripping his shoulders, a gasped moan escaped, which quickly changed to exasperated whimpering when he continued rubbing at it, before a soft _click_ and _hiss_ was heard with the paneling covering your valve slipping back. Growling, you shifted your hands to pull at the back of his neck, yanking him back as you brought him into a rough kiss. It wasn't long till you broke it, travelling down his neck, knowing exactly where to nip and suck at to have him panting into your audial.

"Now who's eager?" You teased when the same click and hiss was heard, but instead of a valve, it showed his thick girthed and lengthy spike with a little red sensor node at the tip. Though your upper hand didn't last long once Overlords hand made it down to your valve, pressing his thumb against your outer node and pushing a finger inside, pumping it in and out at a steady pace. Biting your bottom lip, you rocked your hips against his hand to get some more friction, which he gladly gave. Pushing in another finger, he scissored your valve, shimmering over some hidden sensor nodes. Continuing this for a while before inserting a third finger to stretch your valve nicely, you whimpered into the thrusts.  
Hooking his fingers inside, static broke through your vocaliser from a sensitive inner node being struck. He chuckled lowly into your audial, sending shivers down your spinal strut before focusing solely on that node, hitting it violently over and over. Letting out loud moans and gasps of his name, you could feel yourself coming closer to overload with each thrust. Not forgetting your outer node, he increased the pressure on it, rubbing circles around the puffy nub to excite high-pitched whimpers from you. The knot in your lower stomach kept growing until it suddenly got a release when he suddenly increased the pace.

Gripping your arms tightly around his neck, your whole body spasmed in overload, weakly calling out Overlords name as he kept thrusting his fingers to draw out your overload to the max. Clenching your denta together attempting to be quieter as you two weren't really somewhere private.  
"And you say I'm the eager one~" He purred into your audial, slowly removing his fingers. Bringing his head back with red optics open and lust-filled, his hand was covered in bright pink transfluid. He licks it sadistically, never wavering his stare on you. Simply from the sight, you couldn't help but softly whimper.

Shifting yourself to wrap your legs around his waste, a hand slides down to position his spike at your valve entrance, gently prodding at it as if asking for permission. The simple gesture was enough to have your own spike casing pop back, instantly pressurising as you leaned close to his audial and whispered, "Don't hold back , baby," which is all it took for Overlord to grab your hips and bring you down on his thick spike, thrusting up as well to get deep into your valve, directly hitting the ceiling node, earning a whimpered out cry as your grip on him tightened.

With a deep and dark chuckle into your audial, a wicked grin spread across his luscious lips. " _ **What do we have here?**_ " He purred, slipping his spike out almost completely before ramming straight back in, hitting your ceiling node again and earning an even louder cry.  
But this time, he didn't stop. Each thrust was hard and fast, with a loud clang each time from the metal of each other's bodies clashing. The knot in your lower abdomen was stirring a lot quicker this time, as overload took you again, vocaliser glitching out static as a strangled whimper was all that could be heard when your valve rippled around his spike, and transfluid spurted out of your own. "Oh, how wonderfully _tight_ your sopping wet valve is around my spike.." Overlord growled out, and didn't even think to stop at all, thrusting violently through your overload, glossy hanging out as you could only muster whimpers and squeaked gasps.

The longer this went, the more out of rhythm his thrusts started to get. Knowing he was getting close, you reset your vocaliser and whispered into his audial, "Overload inside me, fill me up," staticky lust surged through your voice and his thrusts became even more erratic, vibrating groans coming from his own vocaliser. One, two.. Three more thrusts is all it took before he roughly brought your hips down on his spike, lodging it in as far as possible whilst he muffled his moan in your neck. You could feel the sudden hot spurt of his transfluid filling what small space you had left in your valve, some seeping past the ring and down both your legs. That warmth and fullness was all it took to send you into your third and final overload.

-

Both panting with cooling systems on their highest functioning, Overlord simply held you like this for a while, nuzzling your neck until he decided to shift and look at you with those blaring red optics of his. Locking lips, you both shared a quick heated kiss before breaking it and presses your foreheads together. A gentle smile came across your face, and eventually he gave you a genuine smile, pulling you closer as he shut his optics off. You did the same, nuzzling his neck, as he did to yours.

Your relationship wasn't perfect, no, far from it, but it's moments like these that the struggles and the pain, _it's all worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, maybe have a look at some of my other stories?


End file.
